


lucky strike

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Even just wants everyone to get along, Hate to Love, Hook-Up, Isak is in denial that he even likes him, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stubborn isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has hated Even the first day he met him on campus. And apparently Even is the new kid his friends are obsessed with. He can't escape him and all his favorite traditions with his friends are ruined. And on top of that, he's hot. The audacity!!





	lucky strike

 Isak hated Even the first day he met him. He was on line for registration to register for his elective course last minute. The line was at least a mile long but he was finally next in line until he hears the clerk say, "Congrats, you got the last spot in the film 200 class"

"Um excuse me" Isak intervenes. "That's impossible, I need that class "

"I'm sorry sir, the class is full. Is it your major class?"

"No but--"

"Then I'm sorry we can't do anything with that class but if you had another elective in mind, we can get you registered for say art?"

Isak looks up to the tall blond and glares, "Why are you still here?"

Even looks down at him startled and holds his hand up in defense, "Okay then, bye" 

.

So when Isak gets back to his apartment one evening a couple weeks later and sees the blond,  he freezes at the front door, pissed,"What is he doing here?"

"This is our new friend, we told you we met. Hes so cool. Isak, meet Even. " Magnus says patting Evens back who bashfully smiles. 

"I'm good" Isak fakes a smile, kicks off his shoes, goes to his room and slams the door  

"What the hell crawled up his ass?" Jonas ask

"He kind of hates me because I took the last spot in a course he wanted"

Mahdi cackles, "He's so dramatic. Aren't you a film major? He's in medicine, how are you guys taking the same classes"

"Said he needed an elective" Even explains  Jonas chuckles, "He can hold a grudge, don't worry about him."

.

The boys are all going out for bowling Friday night. The alley kind of turns into a mini party with so many college students there. They order beers and wings and get set up at their lane, Mahdi putting their names in. 

"Hey guys" They turn back to see Even, the boys greeting him except Isak who rolls his eyes, "Why is he following us?" He ask Jonas

"We invited him" 

Isak rolls his eyes and Jonas hits his stomach, "Suck it up" And says hi to Even

"Hi Isak" Even greets. Isak stares at him blankfaced and walks away to get another drink. When Isak gets back, they begin the game. 

They're all having a good time in the alley, playing rounds and Even just finished his round, making a spare and sits down next to Isak. Isak looks up at him confused.

"Are you having fun?" Even ask.

Isak watches the game without a word. 

"Don't you think we should try to get along? We have the same friend group"

"They were my friends first, you can just leave"

Even sighs, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes and I prefer not to be around you" He says stubbornly. Even licks his lips and nods, "Okay well I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own space or around your friends so consider me gone after today"

And with that, Even moves away as Isak feels his stomach drop a little. He doesn't know if its guilt or sympathy or what but he gets up for his turn. 

.

Even doesn't come around much anymore or at all. He hasn't seen him since. When him and Jonas are having lunch one day outside and Even walks by, Jonas calls out his name, wavering him over. Even gives an uncomfortable smile, his eyes flickering to Isak and back to Jonas, "Can't, got to be somewhere"

"Dude has been so weird lately" Jonas says. "Dont know what it is, he is so picky about when he wants to hang with us."

Isak nods, "Weird" 

"I'm actually worried, I'm gonna go ask him" Jonas says and is off running to catch up with Even.

"Even..dude....slow down!!!" He calls out breathlessly. Even turns around, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just what's up with you?"

"Hmm?" He ask confused.

"You've just been a little distant lately, making sure you're okay. We were all getting  along well"

"Well not all of us" He says uncomfortably 

Jonas looks at him curiously, "What do you mean "

Even takes a deep breath and looks away, "Your friend, Isak doesn't like me around and I don't want to make him uncomfortable so I'll just hang with you guys when he's not around."

"That's what this is about ? Isak?"

"Well yeah. I can understand where he's coming from"

"I can't, dude it's not that serious. Isak will get over it"

"I--" Even looks over to Isak at a bench where Jonas previously was eating his lunch. "I felt bad, I mean he's just so small and innocent and I don't want to--"

"Wait, are you into Isak?" Jonas interrupts  

"What?" He gasps. "What? No" He chuckles. "No, no, no. I--no" He concludes hoping his cheeks aren't beet red. 

Jonas looks up at him amused, "You're a terrible liar"

"Dude,I barely know him. Why would I be into him?" 

Jonas shrugs, "You tell me"

"I'm not into him"

"Sure?"

"Yes of course" He shrugs.

.

 

"Dude, Even is into you"

"What?" Isak ask freezing, his granola bar halfway to his mouth  

"He's into you"

Isak rolls his eyes,  "Doubt that, I made it a point for him to know how much I hate him" 

"We'll he was talking about how small you are and blushing and--"

"Small? I'm not fucking small, he's just a fucking giant" 

"Whatever, point is he's into you. Are you into him?"

"Jonas, Even is the last person I will ever be attracted to. Are you trying to play matchmaker or what? It's not going to happen" He says fed up and done with the conversation  

.

"Hey bro" Elias greets when Even gets in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, ran into Jonas today"

"Ahh yes, still trying to run away from them?" He inquires  

He collapses on the couch beside him, "I'm not trying to run away, I just--Isak--"

"Trying to avoid your crush? Makes total sense, avoid the person you want to get to know. You're so logical, it's amazing" He smiles  

Even rolls his eyes, "I'm not crushing, I don't know why you think I am"

"I don't know, can it be because I caught you stalking him on Facebook, I saw you check him out and you're staying away from your friends because of him. You don't give up great friends that easy"

"They were his friends first" Even mutters

"Whatever Even, you should talk to him. Clear the tension and get your friends back"

"I'll think about it, don't you have class?" 

"Im going,  couldn't kick me out fast enough,  huh?" He ask throwing his bag over his shoulder and opening the door.

"Byeee!!" Even calls out and sighs of relief as the door shuts closed.

.

Even sees Isak next when Magnus invites him to a party they're all going to.  He's hoping a party will be a good setting to talk to Isak, hoping the boy will be pretty chill tonight. 

He arrives to the party about 30 minutes before midnight. The house is two stories and it takes a while for Even to find his friends until he finds Magnus doing a keg stand.  He spots the rest of the boys standing nearby and sees Isak. In his burgundy snapback, unbuttoned flannel, white t shirt underneath,  black jeans and vans and Even stops his racing mind. 

He touches Mahdi's shoulder letting him know he's arrived.

"Hey bro" He smiles giving him a hug. "Guys, Even is here"

Jonas and Isak turn around and Jonas smiles excited, taking Even in for a hug.  Evens eyes glance over to Isaks who seems to have no interest in him. 

"Hi Isak" He says anyway.  Isak gives a fake smile and walks away to get a beer. 

"Dude, I'm sorry" Jonas says on Isaks behalf. 

Even shrugs, "Its fine"

"EVEN,  YOU CAME" Magnus cheers coming down from his keg stand and hugging Even,  "Dude, did you get a drink yet? We need to get you a drink "

"Actually I'm---"

"Oh c'mon!!" And drunk Magnus takes Even away. 

.

The party gets out of hand sooner or later,  some frats joined and they always caused mayhem wherever they went and Even needed to step away from the chaos for a bit. He steps outside and decides to take a walk around the block to get some fresh air. He takes his time,  enjoying the breeze when he walks by a house and sees Isak sitting on the steps, smoking a blunt. 

"Hi" Even says

"Are you stalking me?" Isak asks after he takes a puff.

"No, I just needed to walk but I was hoping I could talk to you" He says walking up the steps but before he can get any further, Isak says, "We have nothing to talk about,  you don't even know me"

"Exactly" He says sitting down anyway.  "We don't know each other so why do you insist on being an ass to me?"

"Because" Isak says looking up at him, frustrated that he even has to ask, "You took the last spot, you messed up my schedule"

"Seriously ? You're going to be pissed at me forever for that?"

Isak doesn't respond and looks out into the street and takes another puff.

"You're not upset that your friends like me? That I may be ruining your friend dynamic?"

No reply  

"I think we need to try...to get along for them. I was going to stay away and just let you have your friends but they're really great people and I don't see why we can't all be friends?"

"I don't want to be friends with you, Even" He says finally, standing up. 

"So you'll just ignore me every time I come around?" He inquires looking up at him. 

"Seemed to be working just fine before" He says and heads back to the party.

.

Even starts coming around more often and Isak is still just as unamused. He starts coming over to their house and joining them for game night which is Isaks favorite night that's ruined now. He joins them for anything and everything and his friends don't seem to care because they say he doesn't have a valid reason to be upset. About a month later, Isak decides he's just going to ignore Even and continue having fun. He's not going to allow that ass to ruin his favorite traditions with his friends.

They spent the night playing drinking games and everyone is gone. except Even because he doesn't drink and Isak only drank enough to get tipsy because he has to hit the library tomorrow morning. The boys are passed out except for the two, Even is in the living room surrounded by their sleeping bodies while Isak is organising the disarray of the kitchen.  

Even gets up and heads into the kitchen,  "Do you need help?"

Isak looks up at him and shakes his head, "Fine, thanks" 

Even nods but begins to help anyway. "So is it true that you don't speak to your parents?"

"What?" He ask exasperated

"The game" He reminds him. "In never have I ever,  Magnus said never had to deal with his parents calling him every single day and then --"

"I know what he said" Isak interrupts. 

"Then why did you ask?" Even questions 

"Because I'm confused why you're asking me that,  we're not friends"

"Well I would like to be." He says, his voice filled with utter frustration.  "I don't know why you're so annoyed by me,  I mean, I've been around for almost two months now and frankly, it's fucking exhausting---"

Isak completely interrupts him as he strides over and slams his lips against his.  Shocked isn't enough to describe how Even feels but he soon presses Isak back against a nearby wall and kisses him back.  But it doesn't last very long because Isak is pulling back,  jaw dropped, not believing he just did that. 

"Don't freak out" Even says already seeing the panic on Isaks face. 

"I'm fine" He says though his face says he's completely not fine.  "You better not tell anyone about this"

"I wont. Is that why you're usually angry? You need to get laid?"

Isak looks at him offended and pushes him back muttering, "fucking asshole" and retreats to his bedroom. 

Even sighs.  He can't get it right.  He finishes the rest of the tidying up in the kitchen and turns the lights off in the living room for the sleeping boys.

He decides he just needs to clear the air with Isak before they go to bed and hes more pissed in the morning. He opens the door and Isak looks towards him and says, "Do you want to have sex?"

Evens eyes widen as he looks behind him to make sure Isak was talking to him.  "Uh--I-um---uhh, me?"

"Who the fuck else?"

"B-but you hate me?" He says still in shock

"Yeah well maybe if I fuck you,  I could tolerate you" Isak wouldn't dare let him know he's kind of attracted to him.  Isak gets off the bed and, walks up to him,  "So is that a yes or no?"

"Yes" He answers softly, still in awe.

"Good" Isak says pulling Even in, closing the door behind him and locking it.  He pushes Even onto the bed and rides him into the wee hours of the morning.

About 10 minutes after they finish, Isak says, "You should leave".

"Kicking me out already?" 

"They can't wake up and see you in my bed.  Sleep in Jonas' bed"

Even nods and sits up,  slipping his briefs back on and grabbing his clothes.  He gives Isak a kiss on the cheek, "Do you hate me less now?"

"Not at all" Even smirks,  kisses his lips and leaves, tip toeing his way to Jonas room to knock out

.

He gets up around 11 and the boys are awake but still lounging in the same spots he left them the night before. 

"You guys are alive" Isak says sarcastically. 

"Barely" Mahdi chokes out.

"Even, are you almost done?" Magnus calls out. 

"2 minutes" He says peeking out of the, kitchen,  spatula in hand, "Hi Isak"

He waves at him unethuasically as he hops on the couch. Even soon comes out and gives the hungover boys breakfast  

"Oh man, you're the best!!" Jonas says as they all take their plates and dive in.

"Are you hungry?" Even ask. Isak looks up and realizes the question is directed towards him. He shakes his head and turns on the television. Even heads back to the kitchen, putting the leftovers away and heads back to the living room. "Guys, I'm going to head back to my house"

 "Okay, thanks so much for brek" Jonas says with a full mouth. 

"Yeah no problem" Even takes a look at Isak before heading out the door.

Isak receives a text from an unknown number not even 10 minutes later.

_back to ignoring me?_

He didn't even need to ask who it was.

how did you get my number? He texts back

_answer the question._

_??_

_fuck you_

Isak chuckles to himself all to amused.

.

Nothing much changes between the two at least out in the open. Isak still publicly hates Even and everyone knows it, except when they're alone, they're good. They have sex, cuddle and talk and its almost like they're a couple until Isak starts hating him again. It's a real roller coaster.

They are on their way to a party on homecoming weekend. It's about a 5 minute walk off campus as most parties are, most of the guys already tipsy. Isak is lagging in the back behind his best friends when he feels Even wrap his arms around him from behind. Isak swats his arm off and glares up at him, "Hands off"

"But you look so good tonight" Even pouts. "Are you going to come back to mine later?" Even whispers in his ear.

Isak chuckles, "In your dreams"  

"Come by at 2" He gives a squeeze to Isaks plump little bum and catches up with the boys several feet in front of him.

The party is wild as per usual but it's creeping up to 2 and Isak could use a good dicking down and didn't drink much tonight knowing that's what he wanted. 

He leaves the party without giving anyone notice and goes to Evens. He knocks on the apartment door when he arrived and Even opens it. Even smiles and leans down to kiss him and Isak gently pushes Evens face away, "Let me in, you horndog" He pushes himself in as Even closes the front door.

"Hi Elias" Isak greets. 

"Hi, do I need earplugs tonight?"

"For what?" He ask confused  

"Aren't you guys going to fuck tonight?"

Isak scoffs, "He wishes" And strides off to Evens room. Elias looks at him confused, "What's going on? I thought you guys were hooking up"

"We are. This is kind of his thing, pretending he's not completely falling for me. I don't get it either, I just kind of let him do his thing" He explains. "You should get those earplugs though" 

.

When Even gets into his room, Isak is already stripped down to his underwear lying on his back on the bed. Even closes and locks his door. He hops onto the bed and climbs on top of him, "What's your deal?" 

"What?"

"Why are you in denial that we have a thing?"

"I'm not in denial" 

Even raises his eyebrows, "Sure about that ?"

"Yes now can we stop with the interrogation, I would like your dick in me please" Even leans down to kiss him and mutters, "Wow, please. You have manners. That's new"

"Eat my ass" Isak retorts in the kiss and Even takes it literally and gets right to it.

 .

"Oh baby fuck" Even groans as he feels Isak clench around him. He's so ridiculously close, he hasn't had sex this good in so long, it's always a little overwhelming with Isak because they're so sexually compatible.

"Touch me" Isak whines.

Even adjusts himself on his knees as he strokes Isak with the same rhythm that he's fucking him. 

For someone who has alot of shame about being with Even,  Isak very loud in bed like he wants everyone to know.

Isak reaches for Evens arms and grips them roughly as his head falls back and he bites his lips, "Even, right there!!" He screams as he shoots onto his stomach and leaks onto Evens hand. Even finishes off seconds after and collapses beside Isak. 

The room is quiet beside the sounds of the two trying to catch their breaths and drunk people outside of the building. When they've finally regulated their breathing, Isak looks up at Even, giving him the look that Even knows means he wants to be kissed and he is needing of affection. Even leans over turning Isak to him and gives him a deep kiss, pecking his lips once after. 

Even throws the condom off, cleans his hand off and grabs the blanket and tries to pull it up Isaks body but the boy groans, "Too hot"

"Okay" Even says, tugging it down and hovers on top of Isaks body, his legs on either side of his chest and kisses his neck, "Are you thirsty?"

"Lay down, why do you have so much energy?"

Even chuckles, "Are you tired now?"

"Yes, that's kind of what happens when I have good sex" He says obviously. 

"You had good sex? With who?" Even teases  

Isak rolls his eyes, "Shut up and cuddle me" He demands.

Even laughs and lies down beside him and pulls him into his arms, "I love laying with you"

"Shut up" Isak says as he buries his face in Evens chest.

"I spoke to my dad'

Isak peaks up at that, "Really?"

Even nods, "He called and I finally answered."

"How did it go?" Isak asks

"It went pretty well, he's going to come down when there's a long weekend and we're going to go out to eat and talk about everything"

Isak gazes at Evens chest and nods. Even runs his fingers through Isaks hair, "What are you thinking?"

Isak shakes his head  

"Tell me" Even insists. 

"I'm not thinking anything, my dad just never calls is all" 

Even gives him an empathetic kiss, 'Would you call him?"

"No, fuck him" 

Even nods, "Okay well, if you don't want to talk to him, why does it matter if he calls you?"

"Its the principle, Even. He doesn't even bother, he's supposed to  _try_  to have a relationship with his son"

"You're right, he should. But unfortunately, we can't make people do what we want. My family could be yours, at least my mom"

Isak narrows his gaze up at him, "That's weird, your parents don't even know me"

"My mom does"

"What?"

"My mom...I told her about you"

"What?" Isak says in disbelief. "Why? What did you say?"

"She asked if I was seeing anyone" He explains. 

"Even, oh my god, we're not boyfriends"

"I didn't tell her we were"

Isak calms down, realizing he's overreacting, "What did she say?"

Even shrugs, "Not much, just told me to be safe" 

Isak nods. Even wraps his arms around Isaks neck and kisses the top of his head, "Stop pretending like you don't want me"

"I don't" He raises his eyebrows.  "Can we go to sleep now?" 

"Go ahead" Even encourages.

.

When Isak wakes up to an empty bed,  he sits up and wipes his tired eyes seeing a note beside him.

_Had a meeting. didn't want to wake you, I know I tired you out ;) made breakfast for you, it's in the microwave. you can stay in my bed all day if you want. text me later_

 Isak crawls out of bed and puts his clothes on and walks to the kitchen to get his food. He warms it up and heads back to Evens room to eat and leaves soon after.

When he gets back to his place and collapses on his bed, he is soon disrupted by Jonas. He looks up towards the door, "Hey"

"Hey, where were you last night?" Jonas ask still standing in the doorway.

"I left with someone" He explains simply. 

"Had a hook up?" Isak nods in response. Jonas nods intrigued and walks over to Isaks bed and sits on the edge, "It's just odd because we were all together, then you disappear, Even disappears, we don't hear from either of you for the rest of the night and you are telling me you hooked up with someone last night"

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I don't know I mean Even is into you, he's your type. Is it supposed to be a coincidence?"

Isak sits up, "Just ask what you want to ask or leave. I want to go back to sleep"

"You and Even are hooking up" He says matter of factly

"You're wrong" He says lying back down on his stomach.  

"I'm not. He already told me, Isak" Isak suddenly feel like his whole body is on fire out of anger. "I just don't understand why my best friend wasn't the one to tell me. Why are you so ashamed that you're into him?"

Isak doesn't answer. He doesn't know how to answer that question exactly, "It was private, between me and him" Thats a safe answer. 

"Are you guys boyfriends?"

Isak scoffs, "What the hell,  of course not"

"I think you may want to clarify what you want with Even"

Isak narrows his gaze, "Did he say something?" 

"Even wears his heart on his sleeve, you can just tell he wants something more"

"I'll talk to him now can I go to sleep?" He ask flopping back down, "And don't tell anyone about it"

"Don't tell anyone about what?" Magnus ask he comes into his room and hops onto his bed.

"Magnus!!!" Isak groans. "I need sleep"

"You're still tired, jeez. Who fucked you into exhaustion?"

Isak gets up and opens the door, "Out! I need to study later and I need some sleep"

"Fucking hell,  alright !" Magnus groans as him and Jonas leave. 

.

When Isak is studying in the library later at the individual desks in the back, his phone starts vibrating .  He picks it up even though there's not much people around him for it to disturb. Its from Even

_I want to see you, where are you?_

_In the library, desks in the back._

He hears footsteps approaching 10 minutes later.  He turns around and sees Even approaching him , leaning down to kiss him when he arrives. Isak is quick to turn his head

"What?" Even ask standing back up.

"Why the fuck did you tell Jonas about us?"

"I didnt" he says simply sitting beside him.

"Then he just knew for no reason ? He told me you told him"

Even shrugs, "I didn't tell him, he asked me, I'm a terrible liar and he figured it out."

Isak sighs, kicking his feet up on the desk, with a grumpy look. Even turns Isaks face towards him by his jaw and kisses him. Its not a quick hello kiss, it's definitely much more than that. He pulls back and apologizes and Isak gives an understanding nod.

"What are we studying?"

" _I'm_  studying for an exam Monday"

Even pouts, "Then what am I supposed to do?" He ask wrapping his arms around him trying to pick him up out of his chair.  Isak let's out a squeal, "Even,  Even let go" He chuckles. 

He hums no as he pulls Isak into his lap.  Isak glares down at him,  "I have to study "

"Kiss me" Even pouts.

Isak pecks his lips,  "Now I seriously have to study."

"Okay fine" Even says as Isak turns around in his lap and places his books on the desk in front of Evens chair as he reviews his notes. He's pretty focused,  able to retain some information until he feels Even kissing his back through his shirt up to his neck. Isak whips his head back unamused, "Do you want me to fail?" 

 "You already know all this stuff, youre a genius"

"I am a genius but I don't know everything yet. And you're distracting me." 

"I don't think I am." Even teases and pulls Isak in for a kiss"

Isak allows Even to kiss him for a bit before pulling away,  "Okay seriously,  I need to focus"

"Okay" Even says patting Isaks hip so he gets up,  "I'll grab you some food"

Isak nods as Even leaves him to it. Even comes back to give him some food, "Gonna chill in the game room with some friends,  text me when you're done"

They kiss again before Even leaves.

.

Isak finishes studying around 18:00. He, heads to the game room in the basement of the union.  He sees Even playing pool and walks up to him,  lightly touching his back,  making him aware of his presence. 

Even turns around and smiles, "Hey, I'll be done with this game soon, then we can go" 

Isak nods as he sits down watching them and Even looks so hot, it's all he can think about. Every time he hovers over the table to aim perfectly at the balls, his back looks so good and his arms as he controls the pool stick and his ass sticking out as he bends over the table. He takes out his phone, needing a distraction. 

.

Anders sends a suggestive smile to Even from across the table, "He's cute" He mouths. 

Even smirks and nods, "He is" 

"You gotta get on that" 

"Already am" When they finish the game, Even looks over to Isak who is curled up on the bench sleeping. 

"I'll see you later,  bro?" Anders nods and heads our, leaving the two behind to be the only ones in the game room.  Even kneels down in front of Isak trying to wake him up.  Freshly rised Isak is Evens favorite because he's so cute and small. 

"You ready, baby?" 

Isak nods and sits up tiredly. He looks up to Even, "I'm tired"

"You can sleep when we get back to mine" 

Isaks eyes are fluttering close and Even kisses him,  "C'mon baby.  You have to wake up" He picks Isak up and sits him on the pool table,  "You good?" 

Isak nods and leans his head on Evens chest. Isak brings his hand up to Evens cheek and pulls him down to kiss him. He's tired but clearly not tired enough. 

They deepen the kiss and Isak wraps his legs around Even. Isak pulls back and looks up at him,  "Such a good kisser"

"Yeah?" Even smiles. 

 Isak nods, "Are we going to yours?"

"Yeah, You think you can make it there?" Isak nods and gets off the table. He throws his bag over his shoulder, interlocks their hands and walks out. Even is kind of surprised by the PDA and doesn't know if its due to Isaks sleepiness but revels in it anyway.

 .

When they get to Evens,  Isak immediately heads to his room and passes out. Even follows soon after and spoons a sleeping Isak.

Isaks phone starts ringing about 15 minutes later. Even picks it up off the bedside table and sees it's Jonas calling.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey bro, where are you?"

"Um--this is Even" He says quietly as to not wake up Isak.

"Oh. Is Isak with you?" 

"Yeah he's asleep right now though"

"Okay remind him of the get together we're having tonight though when he wakes up, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem"

 

Isak wakes up about an hour and a half later.  He rotates his body and opens his eyes, seeing Even lying on his back, scrolling on his phone. 

Isak slides over a bit and rest his head on Evens chest. After several minutes of silence,  he feels Evens fingers in his hair and hears him saying, "Good nap? "

Isak nods, wrapping his arm around him. 

"Jonas called,  wanted to remind you of the get together"

Isak nods and turns his head to rest his chin on Evens chest, "Do you want to come with me?"

Even agrees and they get up about 20 minutes later to get dressed for the get together/party. Isak wants to look good tonight so he steals one of Evens tanks and keeps his black jeans on and his snapback.

"Who are you looking good for?" Even asked, pulling Isak towards him. Isak narrows his gaze up at him and leans up to kiss him, "Lets go"

When they get to his place, hands interlocked, people are a little taken aback. Granted Isak hasn't ever shown up with a guy before, much less holding hands but he didn't pay it much attention. He gets them drinks and they chill out. Even is standing back against a wall, Isak is pressed with his back against Evens chest, Evens arm resting on Isaks chest.

They socialize and talk, they separate eventually to catch up with their own friends.

"So what's going on with you two? You're dating?" Magnus questions, brows raised. 

"No, why would you even say some shit like that?"

Magnus laughs, "Because you came in holding hands and you've been all over each other all night"

"Whatever" Isak says annoyingly sipping his drink, "We're not together"

"Sure about that?"

"For fucksakes, yes I'm sure. Watch, I'll go ask him"  Isak gets up and storms over to Isak who's chatting with some people. He takes his arm and looks at Isak and Magnus behind him, "Hey"

"Are we dating?" Isak ask outright.

"Uh--" He looks at Magnus confused and back to Isak, "Yeah?" He was unsure if it was a trick question or not. And he's not sure if he answered right because Isak looks even more confused as he stares up at Even.

"Since when?"

Even shrugs, "Since forever?"

He turns back to Magnus grumpily, "Okay, whatever. We're dating, not that big of a deal" 

Magnus chuckles humorously, looking towards Even, "Good luck with him" And walks off.

Isak turns back to Even, "You suck"

"Do I?" He question, brows raised. "Why is that?"

"Made me look like an idiot" He groans. Even pulls his grumpy boyfriend into his chest and kisses the top of his head. Evens friends are looking at him and Even shakes his head and chuckles, "He's so cute" he mouths. 

"Sorry babe, thought it was clear we were dating" Isak wraps his arms around Even and looks up him, "Kiss me" 

"I'm talking with my friends" He says gently. Isak pouts and Even looks up towards his friends who holds their hands up and are on their way to leave the couple alone. 

Even looks back down at his boyfriend and kisses his soft lips. When he pulls back, he says, "Funny, you went to being completely ashamed of sleeping with me and now you're holding my hand and kissing me out in the open."

Isak buries his face into his neck, "Turns out I like you" he mumbles. 

Even caresses his back under his shirt, kissing his cheek, "I like you too" 

 


End file.
